cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Tree Friends Lost Episode
I thought that it would be a good idea to look up Happy Tree Friends Episodes to watch on YouTube. So, I was on YouTube looking up Happy Tree Friends, then I saw something that caught my eye. "Lost Episode of Happy Tree Friends". I got pretty interested. So, for the heck of it, I clicked on video and it played. It skipped the Mondo Media logo and went straight to the intro. The Happy Tree Friends Theme Song played as usual, but the music was very pitched down, and it was also distorted as well. But I kept watching it, hoping it was just my imagination. After the intro, Cuddles appeared from behind a tree, and then he sprinted right between the branches. I thought that was rather weird. Lumpy disappeared into the house. He goes into his kitchen and begins to cook, but he was much slower. He stirs and he stirs, then the timer goes off. Next thing I heard really scared the crap out of me. "I would like to have an animal Lumpy." Toothy says. A loud whistle was heard. It was so loud that I had to cover my ears. But then I calmed down and continued watching it. "Oh I'm sorry, we are already animals." Lumpy says. Lumpy was sorry because they were already animals? That's not how the show is supposed to work! What was even worse was that Nutty started laughing as he thought it was some kind of hilarious joke. That wasn't funny at all. "Nutty, you know what that means! You are a jag off!" Lumpy boomed. Just then, Nutty noticed that there wasn't any candy all over his body, and his head. He didn't look surprised at all. I thought they did that to show how it feels. It was then that Flippy comes in to see what's going on. He suddenly gets shocked because of what he just saw. Usually by now Flippy would turn evil, but he looked really serious looking, and not only he doesn't sound like him throughout the show, but his voice sounded more sinister like you would expect a throaty demon to be like: "Why would you do this to me? You tried to kill us, put us in cages, and put us in a Military School. I am not going away. I have got the power now. I know how I would make you pay attention. It starts with Comedy. Your best friends. The Bubonic Plague. Sparta Remixes. 09noahjohn (A Basic Sparta Remixer). Think about it. Just think about it. Put it all together. And then you will see." Flippy then exploded. Highly realistic gore flew everywhere. The show should have ended there. The credits to Happy Tree Friends began to roll, but the credits were completly silent. "This looks like fun to sing a song!" One of them says. It was Giggles. "You know what they say, that's music to my ears!" Giggles exclaims. There was nobody else there, it then cuts to Giggles sitting at a couch and she is smiling. It looked like Giggles was having a conversation with herself. I would love to say that I'd turned off my computer, but I continued listening to Giggles talking. After a conversation, I now turned off my computer. Normally by now I use that as a Sparta Remix, but I chose not to because I would get easily scared. It wasn't a scary video though. The show about cute and cuddly animals that die in certain ways. And the adventures always go horribly wrong. I couldn't bare to download the video. Then what made me jump was that the all the Happy Tree Friends are there completely arranged. And in front was Flippy.